Asian Camp
by TikeULike2010
Summary: School was over and Tina was starting to think about all the things she could do with her time. Asian Camp with Mike Chang was certainly not what she expected. Neither was to end up in a relationship with the dancing asian jock who was her infatuation.


With school on Hiatus and the summer beginning, Tina wondered what she would do with her summer. Her parents had enrolled her at Asian Camp, they thought it a valuable way for her to spend some time. She of course hated the idea but went along with her parents wishes simply for the simple life. Tina packed her belongings into a case and made sure she had all her necessities.

She got to Asian Camp a few hours later and glanced around her at her new surroundings, this place was beautiful, the scenery stunning. She looked up opon hearing a car roll over the gravel and sure enough there was Mike Chang getting out of his parents car, dragging a huge bag with him as he got out. She honestly didn't expect him to be there. Her heart began beating so fast, she could hear the blood swooshing through her ears.

She had watched him from a far for so long, he was a fellow glee clubber and he was on the football team. She had the biggest crush on him, despite her being in a relationship with Artie. He was everything her parents wanted for her, but most of all he was Asian "Hey Tina" Mike's grin said it all, he was as shocked to see her as she was to see him. He like her seemed relatively happy to be there. "Hey" Tina replied shyly, moving the hair from her around her face as she spoke.

They made their way to the cabin and put their belongings down. It was a jam packed day. First of all there was canoeing with the kids, most of them were under 9years old and they were so adorable and polite.

They headed out to the lake. Tina laughing as she tried to hold the canoe steady as Mike climbed in, it was totally impossible. The more she laughed the more her body shook and the more she shook, the more canoe shook within her grasp. Mike looked up at her, meeting her gaze, he couldn't help himself and began laughing too. She couldn't believe he was so close to her. He was so handsome, with his dark eyes and those dimples in his cheeks when he smiled or chuckled, she couldn't stop staring at him. She tried to control herself, but still it continued. She tried to think of other things to occupy her mind, anything than what she was currently doing.

Tina was so shy there was no way he was interested in her. She quickly collected her thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Soon there was a loud splash and sure enough Mike was in the freezing cold Lake, he came up after a quick submersion shivering, a look of shock on his face. Tina tried to contain her laughter she did everything possible, biting her lip, glancing around, talking to the kids. She giggled on the inside, only her trembling body gave her away.

Mike simply got out of the lake and went to put on some fresh clothes. He returned 10 minutes later, his hair still damp, fresh faced. He was wearing red and the contrast to his complexion really caught Tina's eye. She loved him in his Titans Jersey, when they were at school.

They decided to teach the kids about canoeing but without actually getting into the canoe. They helped them on with their life jackets. Him and Tina working together swiftly to make sure everyone was safe. They watched the kids climb in the boats, both of them encouraging them every step of the way. Mike stood close to her, his hands in his pocket "i honestly can't believe we're here together T" he said smiling at her " i mean what are the chances?" Tina glanced up at him he was taller than her "Mike it's Asian Camp, we're Asian" she joked. Mike chuckled beside her his chest vibrating as the laugh over took his body.

He thought Tina was beautiful, her style was so different to anything he had ever seen before. She might have been shy, but her outer style screamed confidence. He took his hands out of his pockets and thought about holding her hand. What if she rejects me? he thought to himself. He also knew she was with Artie but that didnt stop him longing for something more between them.

Soon it was lunch time, they dished out the kids meals in the kitchen. Mike laughing at her, as she was wearing a hair net "this is so unattractive" she groaned. She was not amused at the net messing up her sleek hair style. "what are you laughing at Mike?" she protested, slightly angry. She never could stay angry at Mike for long. "so…we have a music lesson penciled in for after lunch right?" Tina told him before nodding and dishing up another plate "i vote, you sing, i dance" he said grinning at her proudly "ok, i can totally do that" she said smiling broadly at him. It took over an hour to make sure everyone was fed and had been given a drink to accompany their meals. Tina ripped off the hair net as soon as she could and shook her hair around her face. They washed all the plates and cooking utensils. Tina washed, Mike drying beside her. Mike couldn't stop staring at her, if i continue to stare she's going to get freaked out soon, were his thoughts. "i'll meet you at cabin number 6 ok?" before Tina could even answer he was gone "where the hell has he disappeared to?" she grumbled.

Tina made her way to cabin number 6 and was suddenly confronted by Mike bursting in, wearing the tightest shorts she had ever seen on any male and to top it off, he had no shirt on and his hoodie was open. Her mouth hung open in awe. What is he trying to do to me? she thought to herself, she couldnt take her eyes away from him, her eyes lingering over his entire body. She couldn't fight her longing for him any longer. What are you doing Tina? stop staring at his abs, god he puts the sex in sexy she thought to herself.

Mike began dancing and she took that as a hint and started singing. The kids all sat cross legged on the floor. Watching them in stunned silence.

She wet her bottom lip in anticipation, please kiss me, she practically screamed inside holding her breath. Mike had always loved her singing voice, he stared at her and swiftly made his way towards her. His hands moving and his body swaying. It was instinctual, nothing else mattered to her more than this moment. she pressed her lips against his, pulling him into her body as she embraced him. The kids around them giggled and one even took a picture on his cell phone. Tina and Mike totally oblivious to it all. Their lips moving in perfectly harmony, their tongues meeting and battling for dominance. It was the best kiss of their lives, full of feeling and warmth. By anyones standards It was mind blowing, taking them both completely by surprise, both carried on moving their lips, their body's pressed together almost painfully but neither wanted this to end. She instantly knew this was special, she had never felt anything like this before in her entire life. The intensity of it, made it so difficult for her to breathe. His heart was beating so hard within his chest. oh my god i am kissing Tina, this is amazing, keep going Chang, were his thoughts.

Once their embrace was over. They talked and decided that this was too special to just let go and Tina agreed to break up with Artie, as soon as possible so they could be together properly. She felt a strange pang of sadness knowing she would have to let Artie go, but she had to follow her heart and her heart was with Mike. The rest of their time at Asian Camp flew by so quickly. Mike kissing her at every opportunity he got, he loved the feeling of her wrapped in his arms. The feeling of her lips lingering against his, her wanting him, as much as he wanted her. They were already falling for each other. This seemed like love.


End file.
